


Fragmented Reality

by Nothing_Sorrow



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_Sorrow/pseuds/Nothing_Sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of drabbles. Warning and pairings may vary, but will be listed before each part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pervert Male HalleFemMello

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors Note:**   
> _First written for Anon Kink_

**Authors Note:**   
_First written for Anon Kink_

 **Pairing:** Male Hal/Fem Mello

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Warnings:** Language, genderswap, sexual situations

* * *

 **Pervert**

Pervert.

He knew that the others would whisper that if they knew. If they knew the truth of why he was so eager to return to his dump of an apartment each night, eager to the point of turning down invitations to join the boys in a night of drunken debauchery with the easy sluts that frequented the local dives. Of course they didn't know about his easy little slut that awaited every evening on the cool concrete stairs of his building.

So what if she was only nineteen and he old man of twenty-eight. Age didn't matter once those pale toned legs of hers straddled him as she road him hard and fast. Black painted nails scratching his chest as she screamed his name.

No he would never share his dirty little secret or his dirty little whore. Would his coworkers give him sick ways glances that reflected their contempt for being with such a girl..Mello was her name. Would they be revolted if he related the times he flipped her to her knees, delicately slim fingers fisting his cheap dirty sheets as he pounded her from behind, inner muscles twitching around his length as he reached around to toy with that cute little piercing of hers.

Once he asked it had hurt. "Does it matter, pain. Pleasure. All are equal in making me come" She had responded after a swig of liquor she had swiped from his cabinet. Yes, that's right contributing to the delinquency of a filthy street rat. God he couldn't wait to have those whiskey flavored lips wrapped around his cock.


	2. Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Inspired by a request over at anon kink and a conversation with a good friend.  
> Characters/Pairing: Mello/Halle  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: Language, some mild sexual situations and lame attempt at crack.

****  
"Mello, I am just taking a shower, would you put that damn gun away?"

"Would you rather that I was holding my dick?"

"Although you doing so might answer the question as to if the gun is making up for any short coming that you may possess, no."

Mello snarled, taking a bite of his chocolate. Chewing, he watched as water cascaded down over nude skin. Halle offered a quick glance over her shoulder, her gaze briefly dropping down to the tight leather of trousers before returning to finish her shower. "Seems as if my other question has just been answered."

"Bitch." He muttered. He shifted slightly, a boot resting on the wall behind him, using the casual position to hide the uncomfortable tightening of leather, although no doubt she had seen the tell tale bulge.

"Says the man who wears leather."

Mello snorted, deciding that the retort was not worth the effort. Sucking on a piece of chocolate he unabashedly watched as she continued on with her shower. His gaze followed as she dropped the sponge in favor of using her hands to continue to job.

"Cat got your tongue." Having taken notice of the faint blush that colored the young males cheeks, Halle continued "Or are you just enjoying the show."

He quickly locked eyes at her, expression melting into one of boredom as his tongue licked the remaining bits of chocolate from his lips. "I've seen better."

Turning fully to face him, rewarding him with a full view of her nudity she winked. "Live donkey shows in Tijuana don't count Mello."

Rising to the challenge, he cocked a brow lips curling into a impish smile. "But Halle, I learned that night that I could take it as well as I could give, so yes that does count."

Halle scrutinized him carefully, weighing his words for any truth that may behind them. He roared with laughter, setting the gun down on the marbled sink counter before turning back to face her, eyes darkening as he spoke. "Whats the matter Miss Bullook?" He sauntered towards the shower, "I'll let you in on a little secret." He purred, a hand now gripping the edge of the flimsy shower curtain. "I don't take. Ever. I only give." His eyes raked over her nude form, predatory and reflecting hunger causing an involuntary shiver to go through her in spite of the heat of the water.

Her mouth opened and closed, no sound coming out.

"Whats the matter?" Before she could answer he trailed a finger slowly from her chin, stopping briefly between her breasts "Cat got your tongue." the rough pad of his thumb tracing the area around the nipple before he drew back, head tilted as he flashed an innocent grin. "Think you can handle what I got to give."

The last line pulled her from the fantasy images of writhing beneath the scarred youth and back to reality. As if bored Halle sighed, stretching her arms above her head. "As long as you drop the poor attempts at pick-up lines, I might consider." Then pointing towards the door, her features became stern. "Out. Now"

His gaze, which had been fully focused on her breasts suddenly met hers. His protests quickly cut off. "I said out." Then turning her back to him, "I think there may be some coloring books and crayons laying around that I bought for Near."


	3. American Health care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: First written for DN Contest, also appears in my collection "Liberate Vos Ex Inferis" in various other sites.  
> Pairing: None  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: Language and spoilers

  
The part of his brain that was being controlled by the pain screamed at him to run, run to the nearest hospital. The other part, the logical part, began listing every damn good reason why that would be a very bad idea. There was no doubt that the authorities would be looking for him. Sure, he could give all the necessary false information. Sure, he had falsified documents to back it up. But how the hell would explain the burns? Stood too close while lighting a grill? Smoking accident? Boiling water thrown on him by a jealous lover? Nope. Not gonna work. Somehow he doubted that the doctors would actually believe anything short of the actual truth- after all, there had to be shrapnel embedded in the wounds somewhere. Plus, knowing this kind of thing was sorta the doctor's job. Shit. Damn. Motherfucker.

Ah, and then there was the fact that he had no health insurance. Although the hospital would be required to treat him regardless of his ability or inability if you will to pay (thank you Lord for The Emergency Medical Treatment and Active Labor Act), they would still bill him later. Images of annoying collection calls and notices flashed through his mind, followed by the even more not-so-nice image of sitting across from a bankruptcy lawyer. Shit, he could lose his bike! Fuck he could loose his stash of chocolate!

His mind made up, he fished through his pockets for his phone, cursing as he fumbled,nearly dropping it. Ignoring the gut churning urge to vomit, he picked up the handset.

He just hoped that Matt would pause whatever stupid game he was playing and answer the damn phone for once.


End file.
